stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Lijst van koningen
De Koning of Koningin van Libertas is het staatshoofd van het Koninkrijk Libertas, een eilandengroep in de Atlantische Oceaan. Het koninkrijk ontstond in 1616 tijdens de Libertaanse Onafhankelijkheidsoorlog toen Robert Lievertas tot eerste monarch van de nieuwe natie gekroond werd. De lijst van Libertaanse koningen omvat alle staatshoofden van he Koninkrijk Libertas van 1616 tot 1859 en sinds 2012. Tussen 1859 en 2012 was Libertas een republiek met een president als staatshoofd. De huidige Koning van Libertas is Hendrik Holten. Geschiedenis van de monarchie Het Koninkrijk Libertas kwam tot stand nadat Robert Lievertas en zijn aanvoerders, met name zijn broer Floris en Henri Boudet, zegevieren in de slag bij Wikistad. Ze verdreven de Franse bezetter uit Wikistad, de grootste stad van de eilandengroep. De slag vond plaats tijdens de nacht van 23 op 24 maart 1616. De dag erna, op 24 maart, verklaarde Lievertas de eilandengroep onafhankelijk als het Koninkrijk Libertas. Op het kasteel Steenberg in Doveburcht legde Robert de eed af als Koning Robert I van Libertas. 24 maart is sindsdien de nationale feestdag van Libertas. De wil voor een onafhankelijk Libertas ontstond echter al voor de Libertaanse Onafhankelijkheidsoorlog, onder meer bij Lievertas' grootvader Marinus Lievertas. Het zou duren tot het einde van het beleg van Civitas Libertas in april 1619 vooraleer de gehele eilandengroep onder controle van de koning kwam te staan. Vanaf de uitgeroepen onafhankelijkheid bezaten de koningen een absolute macht. In 1645 werd deze macht ingeperkt door de komst van een eerste minister die de ministerraad aanvoerde, in 1808 door de invoering van de Landraad en in 1845 door het ontstaan van het Parlement. Desalniettemin bleven deze organen onderdanig aan de koning en de persoon van de koning leidde een absolutistisch bewind. Deze autoritaire monarchie kwam ten einde tijdens de Libertaanse Revolutie in november 1859 waarna Joseph Boskerk de eed als eerste president van de nieuwe Libertaanse Republiek aflegde. Het jaar nadien werden de eerste rechtstreekse parlementsverkiezingen gerorganiseerd en namen de nieuw verkozen parlementsleden de Grondwet aan. De toenmalige koning, Rubeus II, werd zijn koningschap ontnomen en verbleef de rest van zijn leven in Muntegu. Na meer dan 200 jaar kwam een einde aan het Koninkrijk Libertas. In deze periode hebben elf verschillende monarchen van twee verschillende vorstenhuizen geregeerd: Robert I, Robert II, Robert III, Alexander I, Alexander II, Robert IV en Alexander III van het geslacht Lievertas en vervolgens Martin I, Dimitrius I, Rubeus I en Rubeus II van het geslacht Van Draak, een zijtak van de Brunanter koninklijke familie. De machtswissel van de familie Lievertas naar de familie Van Draak gebeurde na de Alexandrijnse moorden en het overlijden van de kinderloze Alexander III in 1799 waardoor het geslacht Lievertas in mannelijke lijn uitstierf. Als nieuwe Koning van Libertas betrad een piepjonge Brunanter prins, de zoon van Adrian II van Brunant, de troon als Martin I van Libertas. Na een volksraadpleging in 2012 werd de monarchie hersteld. De functie van president werd afgeschaft en toenmalig president Dirk Vantichelt gaf de functie van staatshoofd door aan Hendrik Holten, een nazaat van de laatste koning, die zelf de troon op 24 maart 2012 besteeg. Hendrik is een zoon van Elizabeth Van Draak, een achterkleindochter van Rubeus II die na de Libertaanse Revolutie abdiceerde. Lijst van koningen Titels Titels van de monarch *24 maart 1616 - 5 januari 1666 - Koning van Libertas, Hertog van Avia *5 januari 1666 - 19 november 1702 - Koning van Libertas, Hertog van Avia, Graaf van Noordstrand *19 november 1702 - 19 september 1799 - Koning van Libertas, Hertog van Avia, Hertog van Newport, Graaf van Noordstrand *19 september 1799 - 31 oktober 1821 - Koning van Libertas, Prins van Brunant, Hertog van Avia, Hertog van Newport, Graaf van Noordstrand *31 oktober 1821 - 10 november 1859 - Koning van Libertas, Hertog van Avia, Hertog van Newport, Graaf van Noordstrand *24 maart 2012 - heden - Koning van Libertas, Hertog van Avia, Hertog van Newport, Graaf van Noordstrand De titel Koning van Libertas werd op 24 maart 1616 in het leven geroepen wanneer Robert Lievertas tot Koning van Libertas werd uitgeroepen in het bijzijn van zijn metgezellen op het kasteel Steenberg in Doveburcht. Diezelfde dag legde hij de eed af als eerste monarch van de nieuwe eilandnatie, het Koninkrijk Libertas. Roberts vader, eveneens Robert genaamd, eiste bij zijn moeders overlijden de ceremoniële titel Hertog van Avia. Het Juliaanse geslacht Premis had de titel verloren bij de uitsterving in mannelijke lijn in 1505. Het "hertogdom", dat opging in de Habsburgse invloedssfeer, ging over naar Herman van Avia's dochter Elisabetha Premis. Haar dochter Illeana Scaccione huwde Marinus Lievertas en werd de moeder van Robert Lievertas. Zo was Robert Lievertas reeds vanaf 1592, al jaren voor zijn kroning tot koning, de Hertog van Avia. Ook deze titel is hooguit een ceremoniële titel, maar de titel Hertog van Avia is verenigd met die van Koning van Libertas. De titel wordt echter niet afgeroepen bij de kroning van de Koning van Libertas. In Juliana wordt de titel betwist en volgde een officieel bericht van de overheid na de troonsbestijging van Hendrik Holten in 2012: "De Libertaanse overheid mag geen aanspraak doen op het culturele en historische erfgoed en de waarden van de Republiek Juliana. Iedere aanspraak op onze waarden wordt betwist." Alexander I werd in 1640 door zijn vader Robert II tot Graaf van Noordstrand benoemd. Normaal zou de koninklijke lijn verder gaan via Alexanders oudere broer Robert III, maar deze overleed zonder nakomelingen. Hierdoor besteeg Alexander in 1666 de troon en het graafschap Noordstrand werd gekoppeld aan de kroon. Via Floris Lievertas en zijn kleindochter Victoria, de vrouw van Alexander I, kwam de titel Hertog van Newport in 1702 in handen van de koning, want de toekomstige Alexander II erfde de titel van Cornelis Lievertas, zijn grootvader via moederszijde. Toen hij de troon in 1702 besteeg, behoorde het hertogdom tot de kroon. Martin I was een zoon van Koning Adrian II van Brunant en prinses Anna van Libertas. Als zoon van de Brunanter vorst kreeg hij de titel Prins van Brunant bij zijn geboorte. Zijn kinderloze oom Alexander III stierf in 1799 en na de Alexandrijnse moorden eerder dat jaar werd hij Koning van Libertas. Volgens de regels van de Libertaanse adel zouden ook de kinderen van koning Martin de titel Prins van Brunant krijgen, maar de koning verleende deze niet aan zijn kinderen. Bij zijn overlijden in 1821 verdween deze dynastieke titel uit de koninklijke familie van Libertas. In 1859 werd de monarchie afgeschaft, maar in 2012 werd deze terug heringevoerd. Hendrik Holten nam alle titels van de laatste monarch over, ook al zijn hertogelijke en grafelijke titels slechts overdraagbaar op mannen, in 1995 beslisten de Raad van Libertaanse Adel en het Parlement dat de titels Hertog van Avia, Hertog van Newport en Graaf van Noordstrand bij wet verbonden zijn aan de persoon van de koning. Sinds 2012 is de Koning van Libertas ook de grootmeester van zowel de Orde van de Adelaar als de Orde van Verdienste, twee ridderorden die Hendrik Holten instelde toen hij de troon besteeg en de Libertaanse Republiek aan een einde kwam. Het waren de eerste ridderorden in Libertas sinds de Orde van de Draak die door Martin I werd ingesteld. Ook hiervan was de Libertaanse monarch de grootmeester. Titel naargelang geslacht In 1995 werd de Grondwet aangepast opdat binnen adellijke kringen vrouwen en mannen dezelfde rechten verkregen. Zo werd Elizabeth Van Draak, ten nadele van haar broer Rubeus, de nieuwe troonpretendent van het voormalige Koninkrijk Libertas. Vandaag de dag geldt in Libertas in de monarchie nog steeds de regel van eerstgeborene binnen een wettig huwelijk. Bijgevolg kan de persoon van de Koning van Libertas een man of een vrouw zijn. Indien de monarch een vrouw is, draagt zij de titel Koningin van Libertas. Deze titel is niet te verwarren met de titel Koningin(-gemalin) van Libertas die aan partners van koningen wordt gegeven. De partner van een heersende Koningin van Libertas wordt geen koning genoemd, maar krijgt de titel Prins-gemaal, wat niet te verwarren is met de titel Prins van Libertas. Prins van Libertas thumb|200px|[[Prins van Libertas|Prins Johan van Libertas, kroonprins en Hertog van Doveburcht.]] De titel Prins of Prinses van Libertas is een vorstelijke titel die alle in mannelijke lijn afstammende nakomelingen van een Koning van Libertas mogen dragen tot op twee generaties van de koning. Ook vrouwelijke partners van prinsen van Libertas mogen de titel Prinses van Libertas dragen. Mannelijke partners van prinsessen van Libertas hebben geen recht op de titel Prins van Libertas, maar de prinsessen van Libertas hebben wel recht op alle titels die hun mannelijke partner reeds draagt, weliswaar in vrouwelijke variant. Martin I en Hendrik I zijn de enige vorsten die geen prinsen van Libertas waren voordat ze Koning van Libertas werden. Martin was immers een Brunanter prins en Hendrik besteeg de troon na een volksreferendum. Aangezien de titel enkel voor in mannelijke lijn afstammende nakomelingen van een Koning van Libertas deze titel mogen dragen, gebeurt het dat bepaalde leden die door de media als leden van de koninklijke familie worden beschouwd in rechte geen leden van de koninklijke familie zijn aangezien ze niet de titel Prins van Libertas dragen omdat ze in vrouwelijke (in plaats van mannelijke) lijn afstammen van een Koning van Libertas. Een modern voorbeeld zijn de kinderen van prinses Victoria. Hertog van Doveburcht De titel Hertog of Hertogin van Doveburcht wordt traditioneel toegereikt aan de kroonprins of kroonprinses, de eerste persoon in de lijst van de troonopvolging. De huidige Hertog van Doveburcht is prins Johan van Libertas en zijn vrouw, prinses Caroline, is de Hertogin van Doveburcht. De kroonprins hoeft niet een echte prins te zijn. Tweemaal in de Libertaanse geschiedenis was de Hertog van Doveburcht geen prins, maar een ver familielid. Dit was het geval tussen 1785 en 1799 met Casimir Lievertas en tussen 1799 en 1802 met Félix Van Leyden d'Eysenbach. Zij waren bovendien niet achtereenvolgens Hertog van Doveburcht. Titulatuur De leden van de koninklijke familie worden met Zijne Koninklijke Hoogheid of Hare Koninklijke Hoogheid aangesproken. Deze aansprekingen worden afgekort als ZKH en HKH respectievelijk. De regerende koning, tezamen met zijn partner, wordt dan weer als Zijne Koninklijke Majesteit of Hare Koninklijke Majesteit aangesproken, afgekort als ZKM en HKM respectievelijk. Regent Een Koning van Libertas wordt tot aan zijn 16e levensjaar geholpen door een regent. Deze regent is de eerste persoon in de troonopvolging die eveneens minstens 16 jaar oud is. De regent regeert en bestuurt het land in naam van de koning en levert deze macht op de dag dat de koning 16 jaar wordt over aan de vorst. Libertas kende in haar geschiedenis één regent, namelijk prins Johannes van Libertas die tussen 1732 en 1737 als regent diende voor Robert IV. Alfred Van Draak claimde in 1919 voor enkele maanden regent te zijn in naam van zijn achterneef, de troonpretendent Robert Van Draak. Dit werd, vanwege de afschaffing van de monarchie, als onwettig opgevat. Taken en functies Troonopvolging De troonopvolging van de Libertaanse monarchie wordt beschreven in de Grondwet. Oorspronkelijk ging het koningschap over via erfopvolging op de mannelijke nakomelingen van de eerste Koning van Libertas, Robert I. De eerstgeboren zoon van de koning die te overlijden kwam zou zijn vader opvolgen. Bij gebreke aan een zoon zou de broer van de koning of diens zoon de troon overnemen. In 1799, bij het overlijden van de kinderloze Alexander III ging het koningschap over op de neef van de koning, Martin van Brunant, de zoon van prinses Anna. Sinds 28 augustus 1995 is binnen de (voormalige) koninklijke familie de Salische Wet afgeschaft en vermeldt een wet dat zowel mannen als vrouwen gelijke rechten in de troonopvolging hebben. Dit draagt de mogelijkheid met zich mee dat ook vrouwen de troon kunnen bestijgen. Ten gevolge hiervan werd Elizabeth Van Draak ten nadele van haar jongere broer de troonpretendent van het voormalige Koninkrijk Libertas. Zij overleed in 2011 en haar zoon Hendrik volgde haar op als troonpretendent. Bij de herinvoering van de monarchie een half jaar later werd Hendrik de twaalfde Koning van Libertas. Meer over deze wijziging van 1995, lees hieronder. De kroonprins of kroonprinses van Libertas is de eerste opvolger in de troonopvolging. De titel Hertog(in) van Doveburcht wordt traditioneel toegereikt aan de kroonprins(es). Prins Johan van Libertas is de huidige Hertog van Doveburcht. Zijn vrouw, prinses Caroline, is bijgevolg ook de Hertogin van Doveburcht. Eerstgeboorterecht In adellijke kringen is het de gewoonte dat adellijke titels enkel op mannen overdraagbaar zijn. In Libertas geldt het systeem van mannelijk eerstgeboorterecht of primogenituur. Vrouwen kunnen geen individuele adellijke titels bezitten, wat in recente tijden een controversieel onderwerp is. Men kan enkel via vrouwen gaan indien een graaf of hertog bijvoorbeeld geen mannelijke nakomelingen heeft en ook zijn broers, ooms, neven en verdere familie niet. Indien een familie in mannelijke lijn uitgestorven is, dan telt de regel "enkel vrouwen als er geen mannen meer zijn". Maar zelfs dan wordt de vrouw in kwestie overgeslagen en haar zoon, indien die er is, benoemd tot nieuwe graaf of hertog. In 1995 besliste de Raad van Libertaanse Adel dat dit systeem gehandhaafd moest worden, maar dat er één uitzondering kwam hierop: de voormalige koninklijke familie. Het toenmalige hoofd van de Van Draak-familie, Rubeus Van Draak, werd opzij geschoven en verloor zijn titel als titulair Koning van Libertas (als nazaat van de laatste koning, Rubeus II) ten nadele van Elizabeth Van Draak. Deze uitzondering werd eveneens bij wet vastgelegd door het Parlement. Zij werd de nieuwe troonpretendent en na haar overlijden in 2011 werd haar zoon Hendrik Holten dit. Sinds de herinvoering van de monarchie in 2012 is hij Koning van Libertas, via vrouwelijke lijn dus. Deze regel vormt een uitzondering. Rubeus Van Draak mocht ook niet zijn titels Hertog van Avia, Hertog van Newport en Graaf van Noordstrand behouden aangezien deze titels bij wet verbonden werden aan de persoon van de koning, ook al zijn grafelijke en hertogelijke titels slechts overdraagbaar op mannen. Koninklijke familie De koninlijke familie is de verzamelnaam voor bepaalde familieleden van de Koning van Libertas. In tegenstelling tot vele andere landen worden de leden van de koninklijke familie bepaald op grond van het al dan niet bezitten van een dynastieke titel in plaats van de familiale band met de regerende monarch. Enkel de koning en zijn partner en alle personen die de titel Prins of Prinses van Libertas bezitten behoren tot de koninklijke familie. Dit kan tot gevolg hebben dat bepaalde kleinkinderen van de monarch niet tot de koninklijke familie behoren. Het kan zelfs zijn dat de Hertog(in) van Doveburcht, de eerste in de lijst van de troonopvolging, geen lid is van de koninklijke familie in rechte, maar slechts een (ver) familielid is van de regerende koning. De huidige koninklijke familie van Libertas: *Koning Hendrik en Koningin Marie **Prins Johan en Prinses Caroline ***Prinses Louise ***Prins Christian ***Prinses Alexandra **Prinses Victoria **Prins Alexander en Prinses Anna ***Prinses Melissa ***Prinses Mathilde De kinderen van prinses Louise zijn geen leden van de koninklijke familie aangezien zij de titel Prins of Prinses van Libertas niet bezitten. Ook Charlotte en Anna Holten, de zussen van Koning Hendrik I, zijn geen leden van de koninklijke familie aangezien zij geen prinsess van Libertas zijn. Deze titel is enkel weggelegd voor alle in mannelijke lijn afstammende nakomelingen van een Koning van Libertas tot op twee generaties van de koning. Regalia thumb|250px|De rijksappel, koningskroon, koninginnenkroon en de scepter. Regalia van de Koning van Libertas houden de uiterlijke machtsvertoningen van de vorst in. Naast de beugelkroon voor de vorst(in) en zijn of haar partner, houdt dit ook de rijksappel in. Robert I was de eerste gekroonde koning, maar elke koning nadien had een eigen kroon voor zichzelf. Als een koning trouwde tijdens zijn koningschap werd zijn partner op zijn huwelijk gekroond met een kleinere koninginnenkroon. De rijksappel werd ingevoerd door Alexander I die zijn macht wilde vergroten. Martin I werd niet gekroond evenmin hield hij de rijksappel in zijn hand. Zijn kleinzoon Rubeus I voerde deze weer in. Na de Libertaanse Revolutie werden de attributen allemaal onderdeel van de Koninklijke Collectie in het Kunstmuseum in Wikistad. In 2012 werd Hendrik I gekroond met een nieuwe kroon, gemaakt van edelstenen afkomstig uit de kronen van zijn voorgangers. De edelstenen zijn diamanten, robijnen, smaragden, robijnen, saffieren en ook parels. Ook Marie Persay, de nieuwe koningin, werd gekroond. De koninginnenkroon bevat grotere parels. Speciaal voor de gelegenheid werd een scepter ontworpen. De oorspronkelijke gouden rijksappel van Alexander I vervolledigde de regalia van Hendrik I. Ze zijn momenteel te bewonderen in het Koninklijk Paleis. Kroondienst De Kroondienst is de hofhouding van de Koning van Libertas en de overige leden van de koninklijke familie. Deze dienst is verantwoordelijk voor de persoonlijke medewerkers en de veiligheid van de monarch en de organisatie van het koningshuis. De Kroondienst regelt de voordrachten en benoemingen van de Orde van de Adelaar, zorgt voor de koninklijke ondertekening van wetten en organiseert de officiële benoemingen en eedafleggingen die de Koning van Libertas moet verrichten, waaronder de opening van de regeringsformatie na verkiezingen, de benoeming van de eerste minister, de regering en de gouverneurs en de kapitein van de Koninklijke Garde. Bovendien regelt de Kroondienst het nationale defilé op de nationale feestdag. Ook beheert deze dienst de Koninklijke Collectie, de private kunstcollectie in eigendom van de koninklijke familie, maar ook de andere koninklijke eigendommen zoals het Koninklijk Paleis. De Kroondienst werd opgericht in 2012 om alle koninklijke eigendommen en taken te verzamelen in één overheidsinstantie. De dienst valt onder het beheer en toezicht van het Ministerie van Binnenlandse Zaken en wordt geleid door een grootmeester, die tevens persoonlijk secretaris van de koning is. Tussen 2012 en 2017 was Jules Van der Kruisen grootmeester van de Kroondienst. Hij werd opgevolgd door Benedikt Mathers. Pretendenten * Categorie:Lijst Categorie:Monarchie